Motor vehicle devices for motor vehicles, which motor vehicle devices have a movable windowpane and a rocker switch. The rocker switch cooperates with a drive of the windowpane in such a way that the windowpane can be moved into a first end position, for example an open position or a closed position, by actuating the rocker switch. The rocker switch, which is arranged in a starting position, and if pressed down at one end thereof by an operating individual, the windowpane is thus moved by the drive into the aforementioned first end position. If, by contrast, the operating individual presses down the other end of the rocker switch, the windowpane is thus moved by the drive into a second end position, which is opposite the first end position. If the operating individual removes his finger from the rocker switch, the windowpane can thus be stopped in an intermediate position between the first and second end positions. If the operating individual presses the rocker switch at one end or another thereof for a minimum period of time, the windowpane is automatically moved into the particular end position even once the finger belonging to the operating individual has been removed.
Such rocker switches as an actuation mechanism of the motor vehicle device have proven their worth, but still have some disadvantages. Firstly, it should be noted that the rocker switches often protrude annoyingly from an interior trim of the motor vehicle. Even if the rocker switches are arranged in a recessed manner in the interior trim, they still require a relatively large installation space. In addition, the ends of the rocker switch must be contacted in a relatively precise manner in order to be able to move the windowpane into the particular end position. The handling of the motor vehicle device is made difficult as a result.